


In the Midst of Battle

by Cornbread5287



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, SPOILERS FOR S7 FINALE, You Have Been Warned, in the middle of a fight oops, plus a little, rositara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornbread5287/pseuds/Cornbread5287
Summary: Set right after Rosita gets hurt and Tara helps her out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rositara fic EVER even though I ship them like FedEx so keep that in mind. Beta'd by The Great Skarlatha!

Rosita felt the bullet rip through her shoulder. She didn’t really have time to react other than to jerk backwards into the wall before the Savior that shot her fell to the ground. A second later, Tara was at her side, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the fight a n d out of harm’s way.

 

She pulled Rosita roughly into a tight little alley between two houses. The gunfire around them was deafening, but she still whispered when she spoke.

 

"Rosita, oh my God, Rose, you're hit, holy shit, Rosita," she rambled breathlessly, staring at the dark red slowly spreading across Rosita’s shirt. She flinched as someone ran past their hiding spot, but whoever it was didn't turn back for them.

 

"I’m fine," Rosita snapped. "We need to get better cover. Boost me into that window," she grunted, pointing at the side of one of the houses and stumbling forward. 

 

Tara nodded, slinging her gun and helping Rosita up. After a moment of fidgeting, she pushed the window open and tore the screen out. Once she was in, Tara jumped and grabbed the ledge, pulling herself up with some difficulty.

 

"You'd think, with all the frigging walking and running we do, that I'd be in better shape," she panted. Rosita rolled her eyes.

 

"Not really the time for jokes," she mumbled.

 

"Hell, who's joking?" Tara asked. They had landed in someone's bedroom; Tara walked past Rosita to the bed, tossing her gun onto it and ripping the pillowcase off one of the pillows before turning back.

 

"Let me see it," she said gently. Rosita rolled her eyes again.

 

"We need to-"

 

"We can't get back out there and then have you bleed out on the sidewalk. That's not going to help. Let me see it."

 

Rosita chewed her lip for a minute, deliberating. Finally, with another eye roll just for good measure, she jerked the tail of her shirt up roughly, removing it quickly and wincing from the pain. 

 

Tara's eyes widened a little, her cheeks turning pink. She ducked her head, concentrating a little too hard on getting her knife out and cutting the pillowcase to make a temporary bandage.

 

"What, like what you see?" Rosita snorted, crossing her arms over her bare abdomen. She didn't expect Tara to fumble and nearly drop her knife. She also didn't expect her wide, dark eyes to slowly scan Rosita's body, completely giving her away. 

 

"What? No. I mean, sure. I mean, I don't know. I mean-"

 

"Shut up," Rosita said, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

Tara snapped her mouth shut, smiling a little herself, before closing the space between them to inspect Rosita's wound.

 

"I think it went all the way through. We'll get someone who knows what they're doing to look at it later," she mumbled, her brow furrowed and her tongue sticking out from  the  corner of her mouth as she tied the mangled fabric into a sloppy bandage over Rosita’s injured shoulder.

 

"That's the worst bandage I've ever seen," Rosita scoffed. "Didn't you date a doctor?"

 

Tara froze, and Rosita's eyes widened.

 

"Shit, Tara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

 

"It's okay."

 

"It's not!"

 

"Rosita, just let me fix this." She tightened the fabric, making Rosita wince. When she was done, she let her hands fall slowly, brushing against Rosita's bare skin, and suddenly the room felt twenty degrees hotter, despite the shiver that ran through Rosita's body. 

 

"Tara?"  She  she said in a near whisper, turning her head to catch the other's eye. Their faces were ridiculously close when Tara turned her head. They were breathing the same air, and maybe the room felt hotter to Tara, too, because her face looked flushed and she was almost panting.

 

"Yeah, Rosita?"

 

Tara's eyes slipped from Rosita's steady gaze, down to her lips, then lower. They snapped back up when Rosita moved forward.

 

"I-" Tara started, but she was cut off when Rosita's lips crashed into her own.

 

Tara was still at first, and Rosita started to back off, feeling dread and embarrassment weigh in her stomach like lead before Tara seemed to get with the program. She splayed her hand on Rosita's lower back, keeping her in place. Rosita let Tara take the lead, feeling more and more out of her element. Her heart was beating out of her chest as Tara stepped backwards, pulling her along and twisting her around until the backs of her legs were against the bed. She sat down, then leaned back as Tara climbed over her, hands sliding over her body, raising goosebumps on every inch of her skin.

 

Tara trailed her kisses down to her jaw, her neck, before stopping at Rosita's hurt shoulder. She brushed her fingers over the makeshift bandage lightly before looking back at Rosita's face. 

 

"Am I hurting you?"  s he whispered, her fingers still trailing lightly over the wound. Rosita shook her head, not trusting her voice. Tara leaned in, kissing her again, trailing her hand down over her body. She hesitated when she got to the waistband of Rosita's pants, seemingly waiting for permission, but before Rosita could even make the decision, they heard a blood curdling scream from up the street.

 

"Shit!" Tara gasped, jumping up. "I don't hear any more guns, do you?"

 

"No," Rosita said breathlessly, springing up off the bed and grabbing her discarded shirt. "We have to get back out there."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Tara nodded, grabbing her gun and heading for the door. Rosita stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

 

"Hey... We'll finish this later, okay?"  s he asked, knowing they should be going, should have already been gone. But she couldn't go back out there, not without this promise, even as dangerous as promises were in this world.

 

Tara smiled, maybe a little sadly, but she nodded. "Of course we will, gorgeous." 

 

She leaned in, kissing Rosita one more time, before they headed back out to finish the fight. 


End file.
